Daughter of Anguis
by Morganator
Summary: Getting kidnapped isn't always fun but it can be when you're kidnapped by smokin hot boys. This happens to Alyssa when she wakes up at camp half-blood unable to leave. Now she has to go on a quest with them smokin boys back to Italy. How will Alyssa get out of this, spoiler she won't.


**Hello PEOPLE! My name is Morgan. I hope you like this Fanfic!**

The explosion of colors transported Alissa back into consciousness. As her eyes came into focus she could see that the explosion of color was a painted of flowers, a dreary painting. Her eyes wandered the room. The room was plain and seem to have a couple of bed-like things. Another explosion went off in her head, memories flooding through the hole that it left. She rested in the nurse's room. Alissa knew this room too well. She black out often and would wake up to find herself at the nurse's office. Pushing herself off of the bed, she stood unsteady, a hand reaching for the bed again.

The school nurse, Nurse Kakuna walked in, coming to check on Alyssa. "Alyssa Gengar! Quit trying to get off that bed." She rushed over and shoved me back onto the bed. "I don't think you should leave until you feel better."

"But I do feel better." I responded.

"You don't look better." She said whole trying to take my temperature.

"If I don't go I'll get behind on my school work."

"How would you get behind on work it's the last day of school before summer." Nurse Kakuna stopped and thought anyways. She stared at her for a bit wondering if she should let Alyssa go.

"Fine, but come back at lunch so I can check on you."

"Ok, I was probably coming over here for lunch anyways." Alyssa walked out of the office before Kakuna could take her temperature anyways.

The hallways were empty. Alyssa ran towards her locker. Being in the hallways and instead of in class, even with an excuse, could often get you a detention or a Saturday work hall. She made a turn to go up the stairs and ran right into another person. Her eyes closed as they ran into each other. This was not a good kind of collision, it was elastic, and since this person had more momentum, she started to fall backwards, the person following.

Her back hit the ground and then the weight of the person followed. All of her air left her. She opened her eyes, hoping that it was a student and not a teacher. To her luck it was a student, a boy student to be exact. He was hot, and his face seemed to be the reason that fire existed.

He pushed himself off her muttered "Sorry" and ran off down the hallway. He looked muscular and fit and perfect, his body also seemed to be another reason fire existed. Who was that kid? Alyssa hoped he wasn't in her grade that would just make things awkward at lunch. Who was she kidding it wouldn't be awkward because she didn't eat lunch in the cafeteria. She didn't even know what it looked like. Alyssa popped out of her daze, she needed to class.

She could see her locker down the hall and began running again. Quickly she started turning the lock not doing it very precisely but her locker usually took the code anyways. Her locker didn't open. She tried again taking more time, making sure it went on the right number each time. I didn't open again. Around five times later she looked up to see if this was the right lock. It wasn't. It was locker 134 and hers was 150. How could she be this off?

Alyssa started running for her locker, just a little further down, before she heard, "STOP! Young lady what are you doing in the hallway." Alyssa stood still. Maybe if she stood still he would forget she was there. "Miss, turn around." Now she had to turn around, he could clearly see right through her attempts to hide.

As she was turning around he said, "Are you aware that you are supposed to be in class right now?"

Alyssa had to at least to tell him she was in the nurses. "Yes sir but…"

"No buts. I'm afraid I have to give you a detention." He reached into his pocket, pulling out he detention slips, not looking afraid at all. Just her luck, her terrible luck, she had gotten a detention on the last day of school.

"You'll serve the detention today, after school." He turned around and started to head towards his classroom. While his back was turned Alyssa stuck her tongue out at him.

Alyssa, finally, arrived at her locker and grabbed her books. Each of her classes went by fast, all they did was sit around and play on computers. At lunch she walked over to the nurse's office to eat with Kakuna and Chinchou, the librarian. Alyssa did this every day. She had gone to this boarding school for 3 months and hadn't made any friends. She also didn't have a roommate so she didn't have anyone to get to know. Her summer was probably going to be boring, she doubted Kakuna and Chinchou wanted to hang out with her over the summer. Maybe she could do some camp or charity. Ok not charity, but this camp thing might work.

"Alyssa what was Italy like?" Kakuna asked for the hundredth time.

"Well, as I have told you many times, before I went to school I was a gypsy in a gypsy family. I basically did a bunch of gypsy stuff." Kakuna seemed unimpressed by this answer, but before she could press on Chinchou chimed in.

"How do you have an American accent even though you lived in Italy?"

"I suppress my Italian accent, but if I get stressed or angry it usually comes out, or I start speaking rapid Italian."

"I wish I could speak in an Italian accent that would be cool." Chinchou said, looking off into space, imaging a world where she could speak with an Italian accent.

"How old where you when you started going to school?" Kakuna asked.

"I was eleven when I started going to school."

"You've only been going to school for two years! Chinchou did you hear that, Alyssa has only been going to school for two years." Kakuna screamed this so loud it seemed like she was trying to tell everyone in Italy this.

"Seriously? How are you in eighth grade if you've only been going to school for two years?"

"I went to a really good school in Italy."

"What school?" Chinchou asked. Alyssa didn't really want to answer that. It wasn't really school more of a cult. Actually it was a clan. Thankfully the bell rang, ending lunch and saving her from having to answer this question. It would be weird to answer that she was in a clan/cult thing.

Nothing happened for the rest of the day. Alyssa heard the bell ring and raced to get out of the room. Sadly she got caught up in all the other students trying to get out of the room. She headed down the hall towards her locker and tripped. Her hands moved in front of her body in order to save her. Cursing in Italian as the pain jolted through her hands, up through her wrist, and into her shoulders where it dispersed. Alyssa turned around to see what she had tripped and to no surprise saw a foot. This foot belonged to Lindsay, a dissolute girl that had been messing with Alyssa since she had transferred to this school. Alyssa ignored her jeers but this sudden outburst of violence disturbed her. She got this feeling in her head that she was going to beat the crap out of her.

Alyssa got up and brushed herself off then turned around to face Lindsay. Not surprisingly she saw Juliet and Bitchney (as Alyssa liked to call her) standing by her snickering.

"Sorry about that, wasn't trying to trip you." Lindsay said snickering. Alyssa looked at Lindsay. She looked dumb, and she also looked like she was going to get the crap beaten out of her. Right before Alyssa could break out her ninja moves on her she got pulled into the bustling crowd behind her. She was still getting pulled down the hall by someone until they stopped by the water fountain. Alyssa looked at the culprit who had taken her away from the soon to be fight just about ready to punch him. Before she could punch him she gasped seeing the reason smoke existed because this boy was smoking.

"Sorry about that, it just looked like you were about to punch that girl." The beautiful angel said. Snapped out of it Alyssa this guy clearly doesn't condone violence.

"That's because I was. She tripped me so I was going to beat the crap out of her."

"How is that a good idea? Beating up bullies only makes you the bully." His stupidly hot mouth said even though I could see that he wanted to condone violence.

"Well that's how Italians do it, so don't get I and Italians way or else you might get the crap punched out of you." Hopefully this was enough to get him to back off. Instead he laughed and rolled his eyes. This was offensive, he didn't think she could punch the crap out of him. "Hey that's bullying." Alyssa said, sounding as if something had actually hurt her feelings.

"What's bullying?" He said, sound like he had actually fallen for her trap.

Changing her tone to make it more aggressive Alyssa said, "The fact you think I can't win because I've got news for you." He laughed once again and shrugged off her comment then walked away.

That boy may be hot but he needs to get his head straight. Alyssa started back towards her locker having an easier time since the hallway was empty. This time she made sure that she went to the right locker. She dumped all of her books into her locker and checked her phone. It read 3:40. Crap. She only had five minutes to get to the detention hall in time. Sprinting through the hallways she searched for the detention room. Room 105. She looked around for the way that room was. There were no signs to tell her where it was so she took a guess and ran down the one to the left. She got lucky, down at the end of the hall she could see room 105. She stopped running, gathered herself and proceed to enter the room.

It was a small room. A really small room. There were only two desks and then a chair that a teacher was sitting, reading a book.

"Choose a desk and sit." He said not looking up from his book.

She walked over to the two tables that were right next to each other. She stood and walked around each inspecting the desks making it appear as if this was the choice that would define her life. She bent over to check the bottom of the table, being interrupted by the proctor.

"Will you hurry up and choose a desk?" He said clearly annoyed.

Alyssa ignored him and continued to inspect the chairs. The door opened behind her and she heard the teacher scolding the other student that had gotten a detention on being late. "Haha, loser." Alyssa thought. She didn't look up to see who this newcomer is, but continued to inspect the table, moving to inspect the chairs.

"Sit somewhere, the young lady over there seems to think this decision decides her fate." The teacher said to the other student.

"It just might decide my fate, what if one of the chairs kills you when you sit in it." She responded.

The other student come and sat in the chair she was looking at. "Well this one doesn't kill you, how about you check the other one."

She looked at the other chair, hesitantly.

"Well go on." He said amused.

She sat down in the chair "Whew. That was close." She could hear the teacher muttering "Good lord. Just my luck." Alyssa looked over to see who the boy was. It was fire and he was still looking as hot as ever, he also happened to be staring at her. Alyssa did not falter with her eye contact, she remained staring challenging him to drop eye contact. He didn't and it quickly turned into a staring contest.

"You lose." He said, when she finally blinked.

"Well I don't have superhuman eyes." Alyssa retorted.

"Be quite, this is a punishment, not time for flirting." The teacher said lifting his head up from his book to yell at them.

Alyssa felt fire nudge her side. She looked down. He holding out a piece of gum. She looked back at fire's face. He smiled a dashing smile showing that he had gum in his mouth. She took the gum from his hand and shoving it in her mouth then smiling back showing she had the gum in her mouth. Nothing happened for another thirty minutes until the teacher spoke again.

Alyssa lifted her head up from its resting perch in her arms. "Ahem. I'm going to the restroom. No talking while I'm gone."

He rushed out of the restroom. He must have to use the restroom really badly. As soon as the door closed Alyssa jumped out of her seat and walked to the teacher's chair.

"Hey we're not supposed to get out of our chairs." Fire said very sternly. Alyssa turned her head to see that he could barely keep his face straight.

"No, he said not to talk, so I didn't break any rules you did. C'mon son." Alyssa said, pointing her finger at him.

"Wow, I got served." He got up and started walking to where she was standing.

Alyssa reached down and grabbed the teacher's book. It look super boring. She opened the front cover and stuck the gum from her mouth into the book and pressed it closed. Then she turned to Fire.

She held her lips to her mouth and said, "Shhhhh. Don't tell."

He looked at her, surprised at her actions, and then gave her a silly grin. "Ok." He look away and then back at her, "Sorry about running into you, I was sprinting to the restroom."

"That's fine, it's as much my fault as it is yours. I'm assuming that's how you got you detention?" Alyssa asked curious why he had gotten one.

He chuckled. "No, I actually got mine from putting a tack in the teacher's chairs." Alyssa couldn't help and she started spastically laughing. Fire stared and then started laughing with her.

"What are you, eight?" she asked as she began to stop laughing. He looked at her and kept laughing. As he kept laughing Alyssa walked to the window in the door noticing that the teacher was walking back towards the room.

"Chhhtz. Eagle one bigfoot is retreating back to the detention hall." Alyssa said holding her hand up to her mouth as if it was a walkie-talkie.

"Chhhtz. Copy that." Fire responded back making his own walkie-talkie with his hands. They walked back to their chairs and sat down.

Alyssa put her head back in her arms as the teacher entered. Everything got really boring again. She wondered if fire was bored. She looked up at him to see that he was asleep. Lucky. Alyssa had trouble falling asleep before nine pm.

"Ok you guys can leave now." The teacher said leaving the room before they could even respond.

"Well that was not fun, I will try not to get a detention again." Alyssa said stretching her arms out in front of her.

"As soon as you get as many detentions as me you can easily sleep through all of them." Fire responded hos yawn making it difficult to understand his response.

"Well fire it was a pleasure meeting you but I think this is the time when we part ways." Alyssa said bowing to fire.

"Fire? Why would you call me fire?" He asked curiously.

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory."

He shook his head confused, "Anyways, how about instead of doing what you were going to do you come hang out with me. I'm about to meet up with some friends." Fire look at her, his eyes imploring her to come. She tapped her finger against her head.

"Hmmm. Let me see what my schedule." She then scrunched up her face as if she was thinking. "Yep I'm free. I don't have anything until nine and I can be an hour late to that."

"What do you have at nine?" Fire asked as they walked out of the room.

"Well I would say I'm going to some end of the year party but I'm actually going to take two hours to get ready for bed."

"Two hours? Why would you take so long to get ready for bed?"

"Because an hour and thirty minutes of it is me watching a movies while trying to brush my hair." Alyssa stroked her blonde hair to see how tangled it was.

"Well then." Fire said laughing at the thought of having trouble combing hair. They continued to walk down the halls of the school until they found the door and left.

**Please leave a review telling me about what you think. If I have any errors please tell. If you like it then please follow or favorite this fanfiction. **

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
